logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABS-CBN
Bolinao Electronics Corporation 1946-1953 (Original Version) 1946-1953 (Computer Version) Alto Broadcasting System 1953-1967 (Original Version) 1952 would be the first time the network's insignia would be shown. It was designed by Delfin F. Borrero, and the first generation of the symbol originally featured a rectangle enclosing a transmitter tower with a circle which represents its signals, and the legal name of ABS revolving around it, together with the Alto name and the legal name of ABS. 1953-1967 (Computer Version) Chronicle Broadcasting Network 1956-1967 (Original Version) 1956-1967 (Computer Version) The logo of CBN consisted of three blocks with the text CBN. ABS-CBN (first era) 1961-1963 In 1961, with the opening of the network's first provincial station in Cebu, ABS-CBN was created. The first logo of the newly-formed network branding consisted of a black box with the ABS and CBN names on it, and a big letter B connecting the ABS and CBN names. The logo is placed between two numbers, 3 and 9, which then represented the network's owned channels in Metro Manila during this period, with both numbers having their own "channel" name placed on top, thus representing the names "Channel 3" and "Channel 9". The symbol of ABS was removed, but would soon be returned to the logo after two years. 1963-1967 In this logo, the symbol used in 1953 was reintroduced (albeit being more simplified). The symbol, which appeared together with the ABS-CBN name in the form of Malayan letters, had four rings instead of three (indicating the network having wider reach than it had in 1953), the transmitter appearing in the simplified form of a triangle, and the rectangle being replaced by a square frame appearing with rounded edges. Spiritually, the Malayan font style used in ABS-CBN's name would soon be the typeface of ABS-CBN until 2000, in which the typeface would soon evolve into a typeface which bears the format of looking like Rotis Semi-Serif font, which in turn would later evolve into another simplified version of the typeface in 2013. Also, the numbers 3 and 9 and the channel names were dropped from the logo as a result of the modification. 1967–1972 During this period, the ABS and CBN brand were merged into the ABS-CBN brand, thus creating a completely unified ABS-CBN brand. Anticipating this transition, they later decided to modify the logo again. In this logo, the ABS and CBN names were separated and the ABS name was placed on top, while the CBN name was placed below, (the separation of the ABS and CBN names indicated that ABS-CBN was then owned by two families: the Quirinos who own ABS and the Lopezes who own CBN) and the symbol was revised. This revised version featured three rings instead of four (which would remain that way in later logos, but the wide reach of the network was still indicated in the rings in spite of the removal of one ring from the logo),the square frame having sharper edges, and the triangle being replaced by a line. This type of logo style would remain in use up to the present, undergoing three redesigns throughout its lifespan (occurring in 1986, 2000, and 2013). 1967 (unused) There was an early prototype of the logo in which the 1953-style ABS name (the font was used in DK Carambola) was supposed to appear on top of the symbol and the CBN logo (the font was used in Bank Gothic) in 1956 was supposed to appear below which appeared in TV, but was soon discontinued for several reasons, and the ABS 1953-style typeface and CBN's logo would soon be replaced with their names appearing in a modified version of the Malayan typeface used in the previous logo. However, it did make a small reappearance in the "Millennium Overture" in 2000 (shown on one of the flying TV screens) and network's 60th anniversary station ID in 2013 (shown on some of the many rings that formed the network's 60th anniversary logo). ABS-CBN (second era) 1986-1999 1986-1996 Among all ABS-CBN logos, this logo was the first logo to adopt the colors of red, green, and blue. These colors would soon be popular among Filipinos, and the colors would soon be associated with ABS-CBN. In addition, the colors would soon be ABS-CBN's standard and iconic three colors. It would also be the first ABS-CBN logo to have a horizontal format. The only main difference is that the ring no longer connect with the transmitter. This rendition of the logo, incidentally, first appeared on the first color TV broadcast in the country within 1971 before it became its corporate logo in 1986 since ABS-CBN was shut down due to martial law imposed by Ferdinand Marcos (it was succeeded by Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation which operated from November 2, 1973 to July 15, 1986, the same year of ABS-CBN's relaunch). In this logo, the tri-band circles are in RGB. Red for Luzon, green for Visayas and blue for Mindanao, while the square frame became a box colored in black. 1993-1996 ABS-CBN also used another version of its logo which had the A of the text bearing the same design as the A of the text in the logo that would succeed the 1986 logo. This version is also used on the facade of ABS-CBN's Broadcasting Center to this day. 1996-1999 In 1996, in celebration of ABS-CBN's 50th anniversary as a media-communications conglomerate and its tenth year of relaunched operations since 1986, ABS-CBN launched a retouched logo which featured a few tweaks on the lettering and the symbol. Note that the retouched symbol is actually the same design as the symbol in the logo that would succeed this logo on January 1, 2000. By 1999, the logo was appearing mostly in white, though its standard colored version was still being used, possibly because of the rebranding transition that ABS-CBN was signaling by the end of 1999, which included the unveiling of a new logo in 2000 (see next entry). 2000-2014 2000-2014 To adopt to the changes to be brought by new millennium, ABS-CBN gave a major redesign to its logo on January 1, 2000. The three RGB circles and black vertical line were retained and slightly modified, yet this logo signals one of the biggest revamps for ABS-CBN's logo since 1953. The text was given the biggest redesign, as it had the ABS and CBN names merged into the name ABS-CBN and was given a more modern Rotis Semi Serif-like typeface and the box was reverted to a square, with the rings and line placed on it. This new design, unlike the previous logos that only heralded the network as the largest TV network in the country, reflected ABS-CBN's new status as a diversified, integrated media network (or in their definition, a total entertainment and information network) reaching out to the entire world, with its successes now not only limited to radio and TV broadcasting, but also in cinema, cable and UHF channels, music recording, international media, publishing, digital media, and other media platforms. 2000-2003 Aside from the main version of the logo seen above, the network also used from 2000 to 2003, another main version of the logo, with a darker grey color for the square and the line in white, in the style of the 1986 and 1996 logos when placed in black backgrounds. This was discarded in 2003 as the logo, like in its earlier years of usage, started to appear in lighter backgrounds as opposed to the former norm of dark backgrounds. 2014-present This logo, which maintains the 2000 design, gives thicker width to the three rings and the line, and a simplified version of the 2000 text of ABS-CBN's name which removes the serifs, and a completely different version of the C which replaces the 2000-style C letter, with the S letter being the only one unchanged. The square also changed its color to white (this was done most likely to reflect ABS-CBN's status as a diversified media company more significantly), leading to the square's absence whenever the logo is placed on white backgrounds and sometimes, the square is absent when the logo is placed in backgrounds of different colors. The logo was launched as a secondary logo in October 7, 2013, as part of a major rebranding project (as well as for the celebration of the 60th anniversary of television in the Philippines), and was launched as the new corporate logo of the company on January 1, 2014. In February, the logo was launched on-air with a new, CGI-animated station ident and was adopted as the network's screenbug. *Onedesignph Other Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television Category:ABS-CBN Category:1946 Category:Radio broadcasters Category:1953 Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Manila Category:Quezon City Category:1956 Category:1961 Category:1960s Category:Lopez Group Category:1986 Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Unknown year throughout logo